


Race of a Lifetime

by ArtemisKent537



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKent537/pseuds/ArtemisKent537
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is Brain's younger twin sister. She gets a call from Dom saying he needs help. Elena goes to Rio and helps with the biggest bust in history. But can she make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"All right let's run through the bases," Brian O'Conner said. "Who do we got?"

"First we're going to need the chameleon," Domonic Toretto said. "Someone who can blend in. Anywhere."

"What else," Mia Toretto asked.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything," Dom explained.

"I got that," Brian said laughing slightly.

"This guys going to have a lot of surveillance. We're gonna need someone who's good with circuits," Mia said.

"Along with circuits Reyes is gonna have walls. We're gonna need guys to punch through those walls," Dom said.

"What else," Mia asked.

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position," Dom said. "Most importantly, we're gonna need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys who never lose."

"You know we got that," Brian laughed.

"You call your people and I'll call mine," Dom said going inside and grabbing his phone.

"Pick up Lee," he muttered.

"Hello?"

"Elena, I need your help," he told her. He could hear her moving around on the other line.

"Where are you, Dom?"

"Rio. Can you get here tomorrow," he asked.

"Definitely. I'm not far from there." Dom hung the phone up and went to call his next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the dump where Dom said we were supposed to meet. Apparently I was the last one there. Guiding my bike in I took my helmet off. Feeling multiple stares, I spotted my twin brother across the room. Many emotions flooded through me as he froze. Slowly he made his way over and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who's this?" someone asked. I ignored their question and ran to my brother. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey Lee," he whispered. We pulled apart and faced everyone else. "This is Elena O'Conner. She's my little sister."

"Only by like 5 minutes," I said elbowing him in the side.

"Well if it isn't little Lee." I turned to find Roman by my bike. "What are you riding this time?"

"2000 FXDL Dyna Low Rider," I told him.

"Huh?" I laughed at the look on their faces. They obviously had no clue what I was talking about.

"It's a Harley," I elaborated.

"Now that makes more sense," he said. He gave me a quick hug before he was replaced by Tez.

"Hey Tez." I laughed as he spun me around.

"Hey girl."

"You're Elena, right," the Asian guy asked walking up to me.

"I prefer either Lee or Lena," I told him.

"Han," he said introducing himself.

"How is someone that beautiful related to O'Conner?" Someone said from behind me.

"Dom," I yelled running up to him.

"Hey you," he chuckled hugging me. He ended up lifting me off the ground due to our height difference.

"It's good to see you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"You too, Lee."

"So what are we here for," I asked as he put me down.

"Yeah why'd you drag us halfway around the world," Tez asked.

"Cuz we got a job," Dom said.

"So the target's name is Herman Reyes," Brian said leading us to a table. "And he runs the drug scene around here. And he's never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail."

"No paper trail means no banks," I said. "No banks means cash houses.

"That's right," Brian said. "Ten of them to be exact. Spread around the city."

"And we're gonna hit them all," Dom said.

"All of them," Tez asked.

"You people are crazy," I laughed.

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "You bring us to a whole other country so we could tic the dude who runs it. I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for y'all but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homey." Roman began walking away when Dom smirked.

"So what we're talking about is a hundred million dollars," he said. Rome froze.

"He say what," he asked turning around slowly. "See sometimes I be overthinkin man. And uh, I know we just met but we kinda..."

"Now everything we take, we split even," Dom said.

"That's over 11 million a piece," Tez said. "I am down."

"I'm in," Han said.

"Can we really pull all ten," I asked. Han stood next to me brushing his shoulder with mine.

"You know once we hit one there going to do everything they can to protect the rest," he said.

"Exactly," Dom smirked.

"So instead of doing ten, we only have to hit two places," I said summing it up. We spent an hour talking about how we were going to hit the first cash house.

A couple hours later we were getting ready to storm the first cash house.

"Dom," I asked. The man in question turned to me. "Can I go change into something more appropriate for storming a drug dealer's cash house?"

"Hurry up," he laughed. Grinning I ran to my bike and grabbed my bag. Running to the other room I changed into my black leather tank, which showed some of my midriff, my gloves, and switched out my belly ring.

"That didn't take long," I said walking towards the others. Roman turned around and dropped his jaw.

"Damn girl," he said. Tej rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"You look good," Han said walking over to me.

"Good," Rome asked. "She looks damn fine." Laughing I trailed the boys over to Dom. He handed each of us a gun, a ski mask and told us who was going in what car. The object was to catch one of Reyes' men and use him to gain access to the cash house.

Dom pressed the man's face close to the door where he could be seen, and we weren't. Once the doors opened we barged in and started ordering the people.

"Nobody move!" I slammed the butt of my gun into head of the man trying to sneak up behind me. Rome and I tied their hands together while Brian collected the cash.

"That's all of it," he said placing the last pile down.

"You are dead men," one of them said. "You're all dead men. You don't have a place to hide."

Dom pulled off his mask and asked, "Who's hiding?" We all lifted the masks showing our faces. I stuffed mine in my back pocket.

"Are you all crazy? Do you know whose house this is? Whose money are you stealing?"

Dom kept his eyes on the man as he poured gasoline all over the money.

"We ain't stealing it," I asked walking up and tossing my lighter on the pile, watching as it burst into flames.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this," Dom said pointing down at the man. "Tell him there's no coming." Turning around we walked out of the building like nothing ever happened. The others kept their guns by there side, while I put my hand gun in the waistband of my jeans. Roman and I talked while Han walked next to me, arm around my shoulders.

"So what would you do with you're cut of the money," he asked.

"I've always wanted to open up my own garage in a foreign country," I said.

"I might go back to Tokyo," Han chimed. "Haven't seen my home in a long while."

Chuckling we split off to watch over our assigned cash house. Knowing Reyes, he'd want his money moved as soon as possible. I waited until the car started leaving to put on my helmet and follow them.

"I got mine," I heard Han say. Shortly after Tej came in saying he had eyes on five. Weaving through traffic I focused on keeping my sights on that car.

"I know y'all said they were consolidating the money somewhere, but, y'all ain't going to believe this," Tej said. We all gathered to his location to see where they were storing the money.

"Well, this job just got a lot harder," Brian commented.

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket," Rome said.

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought," Rico said in Spanish.

"Hell yeah we can't do this," Tego agreed.

"Can't," Han scoffed. "You mean shouldn't."

"I think this doesn't change a thing," Dom said. "I say we stick to the plan."

"You say what," Rome asked looking at Dom like he was crazy. Brian looked back and smiled at his friend. "This just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity. Whatever man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy."

"I got this," Brian said going after Roman. After a few minutes my brothers came back and we all went to the hideout.

"You want to ride with me," Han asked.

"And leave my bike behind," I asked placing a hand over my heart. Han just shook his head and laughed. "I'll drive behind you if that makes you feel better."

"It kinda would," he admitted. Shaking my head I did what I said and followed Han's car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mia," I cheered running over to the woman. Laughing she walked over to us with some papers.

"The beauty with public offices," she said laying them out. "Public records."

"This is where he's keeping the money," Brian said pointing to a spot on the blue print. "The vault in the evidence room."

"Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for just a second," Tej asked. "We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like."

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out," Han commented.

"That's why it's a stealth mission," my twin explained. "We'll be in and out before they even know we were there."

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there," Dom said. "At least to find out the make and model of that vault."

"So the vault and then, so..." Rome trailed off trying to wrap his mind around this. "It's crazy."

"What if we used a little toy car," I suggested. Everyone looked at me in confusion. "Put a little camera in it and have someone dress as an officer to take it to the evidence room."

"That might actually work," Tej said surprised.

"No need to act so surprised," I teased acting hurt. "I can come up with a good plan."

"And who's supposed to do all this," Rome asked. One by one we all turned to look at him. He looked around to find all eyes on him. "What do you mean? Why me?"

"Because you got the biggest mouth," I said like it was obvious.

"That's for damn sure," Tej agreed. I held my laughter as he just shook his head. Brian gave him his badge and ID from when he was in the FBI while Tej worked on the remote control car.

"So how do you know Roman and Tej," Han asked.

"Me, Roman and Brian grew up together. We met Tej in Miami," I said.

"What are you doing later," he asked changing the topic. Dom came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you trying to flirt with our little Lena," he teased. "I may end up having to play the protective brother card.

"Thanks Dom that means a lot," I said sarcastically. "And to answer Han's question, not a damn thing."

"Oh yes you are." I turned to find Brian walking up with Mia.

"Oh yeah," I challenged. Big brother knows of my skills, which caused him to rethink what he said.

"It's just that I haven't seen you in a while and I thought we could catch up," he said hesitantly. I just sighed. Might as well get this over with.

"Dude, you just played the guilt trip," Han said. "Don't worry Lee, we can go out later."

"I look forward to it," I smiled, letting my brother drag me away.

"Really," I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Stay away from him Elena," Brian told me.

"You can NOT tell me what to do," I hissed poking my finger in his chest. "You lost that right when you left.

"So now this is my fault," he said.

"Yes Brian. You left me! Do you know what I went through?" My brother stepped back and looked at the ground.

"After Mom died and you left, Dad blamed me!" We had gotten the attention of everyone now. They stared at us but I ignored them and continued my rant. "He would come home drunk and stayed that way biggest part of the day. He beat me, Brian! I would sit in my room afterwards and pray that you would come back for me. But guess what. You never showed! You were too busy with other shit that you forgot about your own sister!" By now tears were threatening to spill. I had trouble controlling my voice. Before I could break down, I bolted for my bike.

"Elena, wait a minute," Dom said getting in front of me. I pushed him aside and continued walking. Han came up and held my waist with his hands. He looked down at me, his eyes full of sadness and anger. I gave in and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear.

"Lena I'm sorry," Brian tried apologizing. "If I'd known then I would have put a stop to it."

"Brian," Dom said gaining his attention. "If you'd gone and checked up on her none of this would have happened." Han pulled me to the side as the two started bickering.

"Hey look at me," he whispered. When I didn't look up, he took my face with both hands. Looking down at me Han wiped away the tears, kissing me softly. "No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"Brian," Mia yelled. We turned to see Brian on top of Dom. I ran over and pulled him off, with Tej and Han's help.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I yelled at him. Dom stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have no right, Dom," Brian yelled ignoring me. "You have no right."

"I have every right," Dom yelled pulling me behind him. "After Vince nearly died, I found Lee on the streets. You were off doing whatever it is you do."

"Then you should have told me," he said angrily.

"And what would you have done," I yelled. "Make me become a Fed? It's too late, Brian. What's done is done. Things happened and I finally found somewhere I belong."

"What's going on in here," Roman asked walking in.

"Nothing," I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

I raced around the room putting on the finishing touches. There was a knock on the door as I started pulling on my shoes. Looking up at the clock I smiled. Right at eight. Opening the door I saw Han standing there in a dress shirt and jeans. I leaned against the door frame as he gaped at me.

"Come on," I laughed pulling him by his collar. We exited the warehouse and got into his car.

"You look great," he finally said looking at me.

"You want to play a game," I asked smirking evilly.

"Sure," he grinned.

"You can't take your eyes off the road," I said. "No matter what." He glanced at me before nodding and training his gaze on the road. I waited a minute before putting my plan into action. I started by placing my hand on his knee, slowly sliding my hand up.

"What are you doing," he rasped.

"You said you wanted to play," I whispered in his ear. He swallowed as I reached his upper thigh, growling slightly when I moved my hand away.

"Someone's excited," I smirked noticing the bulge in his pants.

"I blame this all on you," he said.

"Oh really," I asked. I slowly moved myself over the console and onto his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and started kissing the side of his neck making him groan. Noticing the lack of driving speed I pulled away and sat back down in my seat. He looked at me wide eyed before shaking his head.

"You are such a tease," he groaned focusing back on the road.

"So where are you taking me," I asked.

"Nope," Han said. "I'm not telling after the stunt you just pulled."

"Please," I whispered in his ear nibbling slightly.

"You can wait," he stuttered. Pouting I leaned back in my seat and watched him out of the corner of my eye. Turns out he brought me to a little restaurant where we spend dinner talking about our likes and dislikes. On the way back he showed me how to drift, promising he'd teach me.

"Did you have fun," Brian asked as we walked in.

"Yes Brian, we had fun," I said continuing before him. "But not too much fun."

"Speak for yourself," Han whispered in my ear. Giggling softly I elbowed him in his stomach. Leaving the room I changed into my normal clothes before gathering with everyone else.

"So assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get in," Mia asked. I sat cross-legged on the table as Brian explained.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the way in. The wall to the evidence room, that's alarmed. So, that's not happening. Then we got this one here, but there's a guard shack outside, so that's no good. But this one, this one shares a wall with the basement bathroom."

"So, what about the money," Rome asked eating something. "That's gonna be some heavy shit to move."

"And you're talking about five ton cash weight," Han said from behind me.

"Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom," Brian smiled. "It's got a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we gotta do is pop that vent and then pass the money through to some waiting cars."

"Leo. Santos," Dom called. The two Spanish men looked up from their card game. "You're up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Got it," Mia called from the computer. "We got it."

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras," Brian said.

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too," Han said pointing at the screen. "Marker optics. Hundred- degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation."

"Yeah that's a narrow window man," Brian agreed.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image," I asked.

"No, it's hooked to a digital sync," Tej explained. "They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek."

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this," Rome sighed.

"Not just fast," Han said. "You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile."

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner's," Dom said gaining our attention. "Let's go get some cars." Grinning I jumped in my spot and skipped around towards Dom's car, the others laughing at me.

"Hey she's all yours man," Rome laughed.

"Bout damn time you realized that," Han said.

 

"Home sweet home," Dom said as we reached the race.

"So what are we going after boys," I asked leaning in between the seats. I frowned and smacked the back of my brother's head as he stared at some strippers. The three of us got out and scoped the cars.

"Or that," Brian said looking at one. I leaned around him to see a blue beauty. "How about that? All motor, no tuning issues. I always wanted one of those."

"Alright Papa Smurf," I teased nudging him.

"Held the record on the Avenida three years running," a man said coming around noticing us. "Damn bro, you got a lot of balls to bring your problems here, Toretto. Not to mention a cop."

"Yeah, we can keep that on the low."

"Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you three. What? You didn't think we'd recognize you?"

"No, we're kind of counting on it," I smirked.

"That little coupe may run the streets around here," Dom said before pointing to his car. "But that monster has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."

"Well she's about to. Dominic Toretto's ride in my garage. Now that... will by a nice trophy. Let's go, legend. Car for car."

"Car for car," he asked.

"You want it, come and get it," Diogo said.

"You do this one baby O'Conner," Dom said handing the keys to me.

"You're gonna let some chick take a change on losing your car," he asked.

"Let me tell you something," Dom said smirking. "This chick is the only person that's been able to beat me in a race." Spinning on my heels I bounced to the car.

"I got this boys," I said pulling up to the starting line. Once the racer said 'Go' I was off and away before he could even think up catching up. Grinning I got out of Dom's car and motioned for Diogo to get out.

"You're good girl," he admitted letting me in. Laughing I followed Dom back to the warehouse.

"Really," Rome said laughing at my coupe. "Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?"

"That's the same thing she asked me," Brian laughed. I laughed sarcastically before flipping them off and walking over to Han's side.

"I like the car," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Man, you are so whipped," Rome laughed.

"Whatever," Han scoffed. "Let's just get going."

"Okay, O'Conner, give it your best shot," Dom said addressing my brother. We all watched the camera screens, waiting for one to catch him.

"How was that one," he asked getting out of the car.

"Camera caught you," Han said.

"What?"

"Yeah, it still caught you."

"You were milking it, weren't you," I asked.

"Yeah I was."

"We're going to need a faster car," Dom said.

"I'm still keeping mine," I said pointing to the blue machine. Throughout the day we took turns riding in different cars, all of them catching at least one camera. I cringed when Santos hit one of the corners.

"That's exactly why your ass ain't been driving," Rome called. My turn came around shortly after. I sped around every corner as fast as I could without losing control.

3rd POV

"I think I'm in love," Han said following Elena's movements around the corner.

"That's my baby sister," Brian whispered. "You hurt her; your ass is getting shot."

Elena POV

"That was real solid work," Rome said as I got out. "I think Camera 3 still caught you, though."

"Damn," I frowned. "Let's do it again." I ran through a couple more times before giving up. Dom hugged me before noticing that a package had arrived.

"What's that," he asked.

"That's the vault," Tej said walking down to it. The boys grabbed some drills and took off the wooden casing.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered," Tego asked.

"Damn," I gaped.

"You're kidding me," Tej said. "Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?"

"Well, we had a life before you met us," Han smirked. I bounced over and kissed his cheek.

"All right, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler," our tech man said walking up to it. "But there's still another problem. Palm scanner. And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How do you know it's Reyes' handprint," Tego asked.

"You got a $100 million in a safe," Tej said. "You going to put somebody else's handprint on in?" Rolling my eyes I listened to Santos and Tego arguing.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint," Rome asked.

"Han," Dom said. "You're up."

"Sure," he said walking away. "Nothing like the easy stuff."

"Let's go," I said grabbing my bag. "I'll drive."

I felt him stare at me as I walked away. I caught Dom smirking at me as we left the warehouse.

"So what's the plan," he asked. I was nice enough to let him drive while I changed in the backseat.

"You'll see," I smirked. "Mia said that Reyes is gonna be at the beach today."

We sat down at the bar and casually watched Reyes.

"I make six bodyguards," Han said snacking on some chips.

"Seven," I corrected. "You think that guy with a fanny pack is a tourist?"

"So, how long were you in the army," he asked. "That gun you pulled the other day was a Jericho 941. Thumb-racking the slide? That was straight-up Mossad."

"I got out of the military probably the same time you quit smoking," I said turning to him. He looked at me in faint surprise. "The amount of chips you eat, the way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy, you were a two-pack-a-day man for sure. Unfiltered."

"Well, this is a bust," Han said changing the subject. "We're not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here. We need to do some more recon, call in a couple of extra guys."

"Or," I started. "You don't send a man to do a woman's job."

Han POV

"Or," she started. "You don't send a man to do a woman's job."

Elena turned around and dropped the wrap, walking away in her black bikini. My eyes drifted to her ass as she swayed her hips. She made it to the guards but was stopped. I watched as Reyes motioned her forward. She smirked at me before she walked up and made small talk, sitting on his lap. Jealousy burned in me as he rubbed his hand down her back, resting on her ass. After a few minutes she stood back up and made her way over to me.

"Damn," was all I could spit out.

Elena POV

"No need to get jealous," I whispered in his ear. "I only have eyes for you."

Grabbing my hand he dragged me back to the car.


End file.
